Stranger To Partner
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome comes across a sick, helpless stranger and helps him. Dan feels uneasy about him until both Dan and the stranger remember. Terrible summary but oh well xD Kagx? You'll find out soon enough :D
1. Chapter 1

Me: wtf was I thinking when I typed this. Still, it's not bad. Not the best plot xD

()

Kagome held the umbrella above her head as she walked down the empty street. Not even a single car was in sight. The rain slammed against the pavement and her umbrella as she sighed.

"Damnit, Dan," She cursed her brother. "Leave it to you to forgetting about me." Dan was supposed to pick her up with his friends but it seemed like he was having so much fun that he forgot. She continued her way until she spotted a stranger ahead of her. He was shivering violently and he looked very weak. Kagome walked in front of him. "Sir, are you alright?" She asked. Dazed green eyes stared into her blue ones until they shut. The stranger fell forward into her, unconscious. Kagome quickly caught him and placed her hand on his forehead.

_"Damn, he's sick. Not good."_ She thought. Being the kind and caring girl she was, Kagome shifted him so she could carry him. She dropped her umbrella but she ignored it as she began running quickly. There was only one objective on her mind. Get this boy some help. The only way she could do that was at home.

The familiar street where she lived came into view and Kagome picked up the pace. Soon, she came to the door and barged in.

"Kagome, dear! You're soaki-" Kagome's mom let out a gasp at the limp boy in her arms.

"He needs help! Get me my medical kit!" Kagome said as she rushed upstairs. She placed the boy in her bed comfortably and her mom rushed in with her medical supplies. Kagome then searched through the box for the items she needed. Her mom stood outside, knowing how serious Kagome got when someone was sick or hurt. There was a sigh of relief and Kagome opened the door. "Thank Kami I got to him on time."

"What happened?"

Kagome explained what happened and how she found the boy.

"Oh, Dan. Well, if he didn't forget you this boy would have probably died." Her mom looked through the door to see the soaking-wet boy curl up in the blankets. Kagome sighed. The front door opened.

"Hey, we're back!"

Kagome smiled.

"Dan, we're up here!" She called. Footsteps were heard and Dan, Shun, Julie, Runo and Marucho were seen.

"Oh, Kagome, I forgot. I'm sorry." Dan rubbed the back of his neck. Kagome shook her head.

"It's fine. If you didn't forget this poor fellow would have died." Kagome's thumb jerked towards the slumbering stranger.

"Woah, is he alright?" Marucho asked. Kagome shrugged.

"So far, he'll be fine. He just needs rest." Kagome smiled. Dan looked over and frowned. "Something wrong, Dan?"

"No, no, he just seems familiar from somewhere..." Dan shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome constantly looked up at the bed from her futon on the floor. The young girl couldn't sleep, worrying for the man in her bed. She took this time to examine him. He was pretty handsome. He had quite long blond hair that stuck out in a few directions. Kagome had removed his odd red coat as he would have been soaked to the bone in that goddamn rain. Kagome removed the cloth on his forehead and dunk it in a basin of water at the side of her bed. She wrung it dry and placed it over the male's forehead gently. The young 17 year old girl lay back down on her make-shift bed humming softly. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

_Stranger's POV_

I opened my eyes and groaned tiredly. I reached up to touch my head only to feel a wet material on my forehead. I pulled it from my head and stared at it. It was a cloth. Just where was I? I slowly sat up in slight pain before moving to get off the soft bed I was placed in. As my feet touched something on the ground, a small moan caught my attention and the movement of fabric. I looked down to see a rather pretty female lying on a futon. Her Black hair was fanned around her head and was a complete change to her pale skin. I curiously got off the bed and knelt beside the girl, examining her face. It scrunched up slightly and she moved slightly. She was captivating. The girl's body twitched and then her eyes opened to reveal a lovely dark shade of blue.

_No one's POV_

Kagome opened her eyes to see the man she had saved staring at her.

"Oh. Hello. Are you feeling any better?" She asked, sitting up. The man sat up, blinking his light blue eyes at her. That was when Kagome realised that yesterday his eyes seemed to be another colour. She shook it off and gave a comforting smile to him. "I'm Kagome! If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" The boy tilted his head curiously, a confused look on his face.

"M-my name?" He murmured, letting Kagome hear his rather deep, slightly raspy voice. "I-I don't know. Do I have a name?" He questioned in confusion. Kagome bit her lip. Did he lose his memory? But how? She shook her head before smiling softly.

"How about I give you a name for now? You know, just until we can see if we can get your memory back. I have a feeling you have amnesia." Kagome said. "Tell me which name you quite like. Derek? Henry? Harry? James? Alec? Victor?" Each name the boy shook his head to. Kagome hummed. "What about Keith?" The boy paused, thinking for a bit. That name, it sounded familiar.

"Keith..." He said quietly. "That sounds... familiar..." Kagome smiled.

"Maybe that was your name? Yeah, let's call you Keith! I quite like that name." She suggested. The newly-named Keith nodded, a small smile on his face. Kagome got up out of her bed and yawned, stretching. She beckoned the blond male downstairs and into the kitchen. There was her mother making breakfast. "Morning!" Kagome said cheerfully. Mrs Kuso looked over and noticed that her daughter and the man her daughter saved were up.

"Oh, good morning! I hope you slept well and that the young man right there is feeling better." She said. Kagome smiled and looked at Keith.

"I'm pretty sure his fever has cleared up!" She replied before walking over to give her mother a hug. Keith watched the excange with a small smile.

"I'm very grateful for Kagome saving me. I do remember seeing her before passing out but that seems to be all I can remember, if I'm being honest." Keith shrugged. Mrs Kuso gasped, looking at her daughter with a surprised look.

"He's lost his memory?" She asked. Kagome nodded with a frown.

"But it'll come back over time. I had suggested names to him and the one that caught his attention the most was Keith so he'll be called such until his full memories are back." Kagome's smile flipped upside down and she turned to the blond boy. "I'll get my brother. He has a few friends over. They'll like you." She dashed off and up the stairs.

"Don't forget to tell him that breakfast is ready!" Mrs Kuso called to the girl. Kagome made her way to her brother's room before waking up the others in their guest rooms. Mrs Kuso sighed before smiling at Keith. "My daughter brought you back here. You were very sick, apparently, and she treated you. It's odd, really. Whenever she treats someone they get better quicker than they're supposed to." She explained to him. Keith grew surprised. Kagome helped out a stranger, not worried if he was some psychopathic murderer or serial rapist. "She was worried. Kagome's a caring girl like that but it can be a dangerous trait to have. Anyone would take advantage of that just to either get things or hurt her."

"I won't let that happen. She's helped me out here so I need to return the favour. I won't let anyone hurt her." Keith said, determined to repay the girl for saving him. Mrs Kuso laughed softly at the young male's proclamation.

"That's very sweet, Keith. I trust you fully." She said, resting a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Kagome is a sweet girl. She's smart. I can tell she wants to be your friend. Look after her when I'm not with her to protect her." Mrs Kuso muttered, looking up as Kagome and her son came downstairs with their friends. Keith blinked at the woman as she removed her hand.

"Dan, this is Keith! Well, for the time being, he's Keith." Kagome introduced, making Keith and Mrs Kuso slightly laugh at her awkward introduction. "Keith, this is my brother, Dan. And our friends Runo, Julie and Marucho. Shun here is my boyfriend." Kagome smiled brightly. Keith looked at the others.

"Um, hello." He smiled slightly, waving at them.

"You look a bit familiar." Runo stated, humming softly. This made Kagome turn to her in surprise. Her brother and friends agreed and Keith glanced over them all.

"Now that you mention it, you all do look familiar. Just where from?" He muttered. Kagome folded her arms.

"Huh, that's interesting. Maybe you guys could help him get his memories!" Kagome then clasped her hands together with a hopeful look on her face. Shun looked at the blond man before turning to his girlfriend. He looked back at Keith with a frown.

_"He looks like... No, couldn't be."_ Shun shook his head quickly to rid himself of his thoughts._ "I hope not."_

()

I apologise to all shippers of KagomeXShun. I like that ship but this is not that ship. And I know you must know who Keith is by now xD


End file.
